Never Dying Love
by Mandy Rose
Summary: In their 7th year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry have been going out almost all year. Hermione became missing three days ago and Harry is searching for her. If he can find her he may be too late. “Love may go astray but a true love will never go away.
1. Finding Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter and all those other characters. *stomps foot* Damn it! A/N: This is a bitter sweet fic. The song is Shania Twain "From this moment on" There will be another chapter! ( Please Read and Review. No Flames!  
  
(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.)  
  
1997...  
  
  
  
"Where is she?!" yelled Harry Potter as he slammed Draco Malfoy against the corridor wall.  
  
"I don't know where your filthy mudblood girlfriend is. Leaving you is the only smart thing Granger has done," said Draco with a smirk.  
  
This caused Harry to lose control and punch him so hard in the nose that he heard a crack noise. Once he could see his own blood from the punch a look of fear came to his eyes.  
  
"Don't ever speak bad of Hermione in front of me again. If I ever find out you had anything to do with her disappearing I will kill you with my bare hands," vowed Harry more so to himself rather than Draco. He would have continued threatening Draco but he felt a tugging on his arm and turned to see that it was his best friend Ron Weasly.  
  
"Harry, let him go. This isn't helping get her back any faster," explained Ron than turning to Draco said," I'll help him kill you if you did."  
  
Harry dropped Draco with reluctance and went to walk up to the Gryffindor common room along with Ron. "She's been missing for three days when she told me she was only going to the library to check something really quick. I'm only trying to find answers," explained Harry sighing deeply. 'I miss her so much. More then I've ever missed anything in my life,' Thought Harry looking down as he walked.  
  
"I know that's all you're doing and although I love seeing Malfoy get his arse kicked every time we walk by him, it's not getting her here. Plus since he didn't say anything the first seven times I doubt he'll say anything now," said Ron turning to see Harry's troubled face. He had never been good at giving sympathy.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room (the fat lady's portrait) when Ron gave the password (Hogsmeade Pizza). When they walked in Harry said," I'm going to go through her things again." 'There has to be something there that wasn't there before,' thought Harry beginning to feel disparate to find her. He had a feeling if he didn't find her soon it would be too late.  
  
Ron nodded his head and said," I hope you find something." Then he sat down, to read that morning's issue of the Daily Prophet. It had a picture and article about Hermione on it. Harry had started to read it earlier but couldn't manage to read all of it because he started crying for the first time since she had been gone. For the first time Ron felt helpless in trying to help Harry. Hermione had always been the one there for comforting so that made the already hard situation even more difficult.  
  
After telling Ron what he was up to he made his way up to the 7th year girls dormitory. 'Better hope there's no one in here,' thought Harry peaking around the door. When he saw the room was empty he made his way to Hermione's old bed and sat down. 'You can tell she hasn't been here in days,' thought Harry getting down and kneeling beside her trunk.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and all Harry could see was long flaming red hair. It was Ginny Weasly. 'Not another girl who thinks I'm all set to move on past Hermione already,' thought Harry mumbling, "Come in."  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron said you were up here again. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to let you know I am here if you need someone to talk to. Oh, and I'm sorry for trying to get between you two before," said Ginny with a weak smile.  
  
"A little late now isn't it? I want to be left alone," said Harry in a harsh tone that reminded him of Professor Snape. 'Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean' thought Harry as he watched Ginny get up and leave. Her smile had faded and she looked as if she was going to cry.  
  
Once he heard her footsteps fade away he went through Hermione's normal stack of books. Only now there was a new book in the stack, actually it didn't look new, in fact it looked like it was a old library book. 'This has to be a portkey,' thought Harry taking out his wand. When he was all set he put a single finger on the spine of the book. He had been right; it was a portkey.  
  
  
  
From this moment, life has begun From this moment, you are the one Right beside you, is where I belong From this moment on  
  
  
  
Harry could feel a force making his finger stay on the book. He was about to get sick when he came to a stop. It took him a minute to realize where he was; a church. He had only been in a church once with the Durselys'. They took him only once and he had caused so much damage with powers he couldn't control that they never took him back again. Once he turned around he saw the purpose of the portkey. There was Hermione tied to the chair with a gag in her mouth and Lord Voldemort standing behind her. Harry would have lunched and strangled Voldmort with his bare hands but thought better of it, 'Best not to provoke him,' thought Harry trying to calm himself which he was doing a pretty good job of until Lord Voldemort spoke.  
  
"So we meet again Mister Potter," said Voldemort with confidence and a smirk.  
  
"What have you done to her?" asked Harry. His tone had dropped and made him sound more like a mad dog growling.  
  
Voldemort smiled even wider and said, "Oh, Miss Granger here. Let's see do you remember Hermione, my love?"  
  
Harry only glared at him as he spoke. He was positive it was all lies. "She'll never love you," said Harry never breaking eye contact with Voldemort other then a quick second to look into Hermione's eyes. 'Don't worry Hermione. Stay calm I know I can get us out of this,' thought Harry.  
  
"You're right but now you've spoiled my fun. Since you aren't going to play along I'll tell you what I did. I gave her a potion about ten minutes ago. I created it in front of her very eyes. It works like a time bomb. She won't feel a thing until it happens then she will have some extreme pain but it will be brief because she'll die from it. I'd say she has only thirty minutes left or so," said Voldemort with a shrill laugh that sent chills down Harry's spine. Voldemort then ran his fingers through Hermione's hair.  
  
"If you give me the antidote I will spare you," said Harry his voice was cracking from anger. 'I'd do anything to save her. Letting Voldemort live is the last thing I want to do but I'd do it for Hermione," thought Harry.  
  
"Ah, but you see there is no 'antidote'. I never created one because the people I give it to I want dead. I don't want witches or wizards to be able to say they survived me like you've said besides Granger will be better off dead than with the famous Potter," said Lord Voldemort with a smug look on his face.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore so he pulled out his wand, pointed it at Voldemort and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" It would have worked great but the second Voldemort heard him say it he said the exact same thing. There were two flashes of green light and then a silence.  
  
  
  
From this moment, I have been blessed I live only, for your happiness And for your love, I'd give my last breath From this moment on  
  
  
  
Voldemort lat flat on the ground his eyes wide in shock. Although him and Harry had both cast the same spell, Harry's was sent first and so Voldemort died and that caused his spell to become useless.  
  
"We did it Hermione," said Harry as he untied the rope and removed the gag from her mouth. 'Everything is finally going to be okay,' thought Harry.  
  
"No, you did it," said Hermione. She then hugged him while she laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Come on let's get you to Madam Pomphrey so she can make you better," said Harry grabbing her hand about to walk over to where he had set down the old book before. 'It will feel so good to be back with her,' thought Harry happily.  
  
"She can't. What Voldemort said is true. There is no cure. I did watch him mix the potion. It's unlike any potion I've ever seen of or heard of for that matter," said Hermione putting her hand on his arm when she saw his face drop.  
  
"No, we are going to grow old together," said Harry trying to convince her. 'We will, I know we will,' thought Harry trying to hold on to hope.  
  
Hermione put her pointer finger on his lips. "Shh.Can you do one last thing for me?" she asked taking her finger away.  
  
"Anything," replied Harry. 'I would do anything for you. I'd give you the moon and the stars if that's what you wanted,' thought Harry not wanting to say it out loud because he felt it sounded ridiculous.  
  
"Let's get married," said Hermione as a smile came to her lips that even made her eyes light up.  
  
"He.he.here? N..n..now?" asked Harry stuttering at a lost for words. 'I can't believe this. First we find out she's dieing and now she wants to get married. Can I really bring myself to do this?' He thought carefully.  
  
"What more could I ask for? I'm here in this beautiful church with the man I love. I could not ask for more," said Hermione standing on her toes to give him a kiss.  
  
When their lips touched Harry couldn't refuse her a wedding. He was about to say okay when he remembered something very important. "There's no one here to get us officially 'married'. I don't think I can get someone here that quick," explained Harry seeing her smile fade. It was breaking his heart to tell her no. 'I'm so sorry. I wish I could do more for you,' thought Harry while waiting for her to answer.  
  
Hermione was thinking about what else to say when an idea popped up in her mind. "There's more to a 'marriage' then just a sheet of paper. A marriage is really promises so let's make promises to each other," said Hermione smiling once again.  
  
"Okay we can," said Harry smiling back. 'I will miss her smile, the way light twinkles in her eyes, and her touch,' thought Harry sadly.  
  
"Turn around then because I have to get ready," said Hermione motioning with her hands for him to turn around.  
  
"Oh but don't I get to look?" asked Harry laughing at the shocked look on her face and her blushing. 'I bet she never guessed I'd say that,' thought Harry still laughing.  
  
She just gaped at him then took out her wand and poked him in the chest. "Turn now or I can force you to," said Hermione trying hard not to laugh as well. It was a losing battle because soon she began to laugh as well.  
  
"Okay, okay then," said Harry putting his hands over his eyes and turning so his back was facing her.  
  
  
  
  
  
I give my hand to you, with all my heart Can't wait to live my life with you, Can't wait to start, You and I will never be apart My dreams came true, because of you.  
  
From this moment, as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing, I wouldn't give From this moment on  
  
  
  
  
  
Once she saw he really did turn around, Hermione pointed the wand at herself and mumbled a transfiguration spell that turned her robes into a wedding dress. It was a beautiful strapless white gown that flowed across the floor. She then turned to Harry and mumbled another spell that turned his robes into a suit.  
  
Harry turned around when he saw his own clothes change and looked at her. 'Wow, she looks like an angel already. No, I can't think like that,' thought Harry. "You look beautiful and check this out. I look good too!" said Harry. This caused Hermione to start giggling at Harry's comments and expression. "Something funny?" he asked trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Just how perfect you are," said Hermione. "Are you ready," she asked raising a eyebrow when she saw him trying to take off his tie.  
  
"Can't breath," said Harry jokingly. "As ready as I'll ever be," he said taking her hand. 'I can do this. I have to do this,' thought Harry trying to convince himself as they walked up the aisle together and stopped at the alter.  
  
"I'll go first," offered Hermione. Harry nodded in agreement. She took both of his hand in hers and looked into his eyes. Then after one final deep breath she began, "I, Hermione Granger, take thee, Harry Potter, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life and death and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God my sacred promise to stay by your side as your wife, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for all of time."  
  
  
  
You're the reason I believe in love And you're the answer to my prayers From up above All we need is just the two of us My dreams came true, because of you  
  
Harry stood there in shock for a minute but soon realized it was his turn. 'How am I suppose to do better than that?' thought Harry. Figuring he shouldn't wait any longer. So then he began, "I, Harry Potter, take thee, Hermione Granger, to be my wife, my partner in eternity and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.  
  
I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, So I give you my life to keep from this moment on." He wasn't very satisfied with his vows because he didn't think it was as long nor as good as Hermione's had been.  
  
They then bent close together in union for their kiss. Harry pressed his lips to hers. While in the middle of their tender kiss Harry noticed something. Hermione's lips had grown cold. Just that second she dropped to the floor. "I love you Harry," she whispered. Harry bent over her and was about to say," I love you too," but it was too late she stopped breathing. Harry screamed "Nooo!!" into the empty church. 


	2. Resting in Peace

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Oh well. 

A/N: Even more of a bitter sweet feeling. I don't think I will make a third part even though someday…perhaps. LOL Just not now. The song is "Close to Crazy" by Reba McEntire. I just love her tv show. Ok enough babbling here's the fic! 

2009....

I still reach for you,   
In the middle of my dreams each night,  
But my arms come up empty every time.  
And lately I talk to your memory  
More than I should.  
If I could just forget the past I would.  
'Cause this missing you ,  
Ain't doing me no good.

Harry screamed "Nooo!!" into the empty church but no one could hear him. Harry picked up Hermione's head and rested it on his chest. He then began sobbing into her hair not wanting to believe that she was gone. After staying like this for what seemed like hours, Harry picked up Hermione's limp body and carried it back to where the old book lay. Once again he put a single finger to the spine of the book and was sent off but Hermione's body wasn't in his arms anymore. Only when he came to a stop he discovered he wasn't at the 7th years girls dormitory. He ws walking on clouds and there was a golden fence with a entrance that when opened gave off a bright blinding light. Harry squinted his eyes to see through and saw Hermione standing there in her wedding dress only now she had wings. "Hermione?" he asked in a shaking voice.

 "Come to me Harry," she said.

 Harry took a step forward but was unsure if he would fall straight through the clouds because they could not hold his weight.

 "Come to me Harry," she said repeating herself. He nodded and took a another step forward, his suspicion had been correct; he fell through the clouds. 

"Hermione!" he screamed reaching his hand out.

 "Wake up," she said in a high pitched voice. In fact it didn't even sound like Hermione, it sounded more like a child.

"Come on wake up Uncle Harry," said a little flaming red haired girl. He immediately reconised her as Ron and Lavender's youngest daughter; Sara Weasly.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up," said Harry sitting up in his bed at the Weasly house. For the past 12 years Ron had kindly alowed him to live with him and his wife. He paid pleanty of rent of course but he still felt so out of place. He had never found peace after Hermione's death. _'I still miss her'_ thought Harry trying to wake up.

"Mum says if you don't hurry up then you can't have breakfast," said Sara tugging on his arm. 

"I say if you don't get out so I can change I'll _tickle_ you," said Harry tickling Sara's stomache so she was giggling. 

"Okay I give," she squealed. "Do you still miss her?" she asked. 

"For a little girl you know too much," said Harry wondering if he had been talking in his sleep.

"I listen to everyone, even Uncle Percy," said Sara scrunching up her face like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"I think you're the only one and you better just hurry up downstairs," said Harry shooing her from the room and shuting the door. He went and sat on his bed and looked up to the ceiling. "Oh Hermione how I wish you were here. Everyday I see Ron and Lavender with their children laughing and playing. If only we would have had that chance. I am worried about Sara though, she knows more then she should for a five year old. She almost reminds me of you," said Harry sighing.

~***~

After watching her Uncle shut his door, Sara happily came to the table and sat next to her sisters Catrina and Marie while Carl sat on the other side of the table next to their Dad. "Uncle Harry will be down soon Mum," said Sara looking on as her Mum moved about the kitchen making brerakfast. "I think he's been dreaming about her again," said Sara bravely. She knew her Mum and Dad didn't like it that she knew so much because they have always tried hard to keep that subject as far from the kids as possible. 

"Are you four done?" asked Lavender staring at them. 

They all could tell their Mum was mad and just nodded their heads. Then one by one all of them walked out of the kitchen. Carl was last and grabbed a couple pieces of toast with butter. Once in the hall way he passed them to Sara. "Here, I know you didn't eat," he said going up to his own room. 

~***~

"Ron this has gone on long enough. As I guess you could say "fond" of Harry that I am, he needs to find someone," said Lavender frowning staring at her husband and waiting for him to make up another excuse on Harry's behalf. 

"It only feels like yesterday Lav," said Ron who had run dry of reasons because of the excuses he had made for Harry over the years. 

"Speaking of yesterday," said Lavender taking a seat across from Ron. "I talked to a friend of mine from Hogwarts. She too is single and is looking for someone too..," was all Lavender could say before Harry walked in the room.

"Why do you two always shut up when I walk in?" said Harry  laughing and taking a peek at the bacon that was cooking on the stove. "Someone to do what?" asked Harry wondering if it was something he could do._'I__ always seem to be making up excuses to take my mind off her lately,'_ thought Harry fumbling a hot piece of toast. 

"Well," began Lavender but this time Ron cut her off.

"Lav here has someone she thinks you should go on a date with," said Ron being as blunt about the situation as possible.

Harry choked when he heard Ron say the word 'date'. Not because he hadn't considered it but he never wanted to be unfaithfull to Hermione's memory. "I don't think so," said Harry trying to be plain and simple about the whole subject and hoping it would be dropped. He was not that lucky.

"But Harry she's sweet and kind. Plus she lost her husband about six years ago so you two do have something in common," said Lavender almost pleading. She hated the way Harry would just mope around when he wasn't at work although that was rare because most of the time he was working.

"Maybe she's right," piped in Ron.

"No," answered Harry. Then he felt something bump into his chair. He turned around to see Sara standing there.

"Please Uncle Harry," said Sara. She wasn't sticking her bottom lip out but her face was filled with enough sorrow to melt anyone's heart. 

"Okay I guess but if I do it, will the whole Weasly clan stop bugging me about it?" asked Harry. _'Please Hermione forgive me for this,'_ thought Harry to himself.

"Perfect I'll send her an owl and tell her you'd love to have dinner with her in Hogsmeade tonight," said Lavender clearly excited. At least a lot more than Harry was.

"To..tonight? What's her name?," asked Harry as Lavender was tieing a note to Hedwig's leg she had gotten out of her pocket as if she had known he would do it.

"Yes tonight and her name is Cho Chang," said Lavender letting Hedwig out the window and disapear into the morning sun.

"Oh no, I can't," said Harry clearly remembering the crush he had on Cho during some of his 3rd and his 4th year all too well.

"Too late. If you don't hurry you'll be late for work," said Lavender smiling feeling she had just helped out two of her friends more than they know.

I'm so close to crazy,  
Right on the edge.  
Just one step away from going insane,  
But I'm not there yet.  
If I could just lose my mind,  
I wouldn't know you died.  
But this close to crazy,  
Is far from forgeting you.

Later that night....

"Do I look okay?" asked Harry wearing his new dress robes and showing Ron. 

"Yeah you do. Don't be so nervous, it shows," said Ron with a slight bit of concern in his voice.

"I can't help it. This will be my first date since Hermione died," said Harry. Then he realized this was the first time he had ever said Hermione was dead. He never uttered the words before because he believed if he didn't say them it wouldn't be so true. _'I can't do this,'_ thought Harry even more scared then he was the moment he saw Hermione was held captive by Lord Voldemort._' I was not scared, I was mad,'_ thought Harry until he was snapped back to reality by Sara's voice.

"Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry!" yelled Sara until she had his attention.

"Yes Sara," said Harry looking down at her.

"I brought you this for you to give to your new girlfriend," said Sara holding up a daisy.

_'My new girlfriend just does not sound right and daisies were Hermione's favorite flower. I can't hurt Sara's feelings though,'_ thought Harry debating with himself what to say. "Thanks but do you think you can get me one of those nice pink roses your Mum has been working so hard on to grow?" said Harry. Sara nodded happily and skipped off. "Be careful of the thorns," said Harry to Sara's retreating back.

"I don't think she's going to have time. You best be getting to that restaurant. Hogsmeade is a long flight away," commented Ron.

"Yeah I guess I'll be going. I think your mind is starting to think like Lavender's does," said Harry heading to the door with his broom in hand.

"Someone help me if I am. See you later," said Ron with a laugh as Harry walked outside and took flight in the air.

"Maybe," said Harry. He didn't take much notice that he said 'maybe' but Ron did.

Today I caught myself,  
Reliving how it used to be.  
At a table for two,   
Just you and me.  
But talking to an empty chair,  
And laughing right out loud,  
Turned everybody's head and left no doubt.  
I'm a broken man close to breaking down

30 minutes later in Hogsmeade...

Harry opened the door to Three BroomSticks and looked around. It was surprisingly slow for a Friday night or maybe it was because he hadn't been in here since he was at Hogwarts and his mind had made him belive it was normally busier. He took a look around and quickly saw Cho sitting over at a corner booth. She was wearing beautiful midnight blue robes. _'Hermione would have looked great in those but no I can't think like that,'_ thought Harry to himself as he walked through the restaurant over to where she was seated. 

"Hi Cho," said Harry feeling awkward.

"Hi, I ordered us some butterbeers before you came so I hope that's alright," said Cho feeling maybe she had done something wrong but she couldn't be too sure what. 

They stayed there in silence until the drinks came and then Harry said, "I'm sorry that I am not too good at this. I haven't had much practice."

Cho put her hand on his and said, "It's okay, I've been there too. You never know what it would feel like until it happens to you. I don't think I'm very hungry anymore."

Harry gave her a weak smile. "Me too, let's skip dinner. I haven't seen Zonko's or Honeydukes in over 12 years, why don't we go there," he suggested.

They finished their drinks, payed the bill and went out into the snow. Harry couldn't help but stare at Cho's face as snowflakes gently fell on her. _'She is still as pretty as she was all those years ago.... no I can't think like that,'  he_ thought to himself as they made their way through the street. He couldn't help but notice her eyes light up when she saw the latest model broom in a shop window. It was a Lighteningbolt. The fastest model yet so while she went to the ladies laboritory he ran in the store and without a second thought he bought it. After all he had the money for it, four years ago he became the minister of magic when Cornelius Fudge past away. As soon as she came back out to him he handed the broom to her.

"I know I didn't bring flowers or candy so I hope ths makes up for it," explained Harry.

"Thank you, you really shouldn't have," said Cho. She embraced him but only quickly, not knowing his reaction.

_'I shouldn't be enjoying this,'_ thought Harry to himself as he returned Cho's hug. 

They continued walking down the street hand in hand just enjoying having someone's company. Eventually they came to the graveyard. This was the same graveyard both Hermione and Cho's husband, Roger Davies had been buried. Cho noticed Harry looking in. 

"Would you like to go in there?" she asked a bit concerned figuring he most likly hadn't come since Hermione's burial. She had come to Hermione's funeral but just stayed in the back out of everyone's way. Almost the whole school had come, Hermione had alway had more friends than she thought.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," he answered feeling her grip his hand a bit tighter as they walked in.

"Where's..er..Davies?" asked Harry not quite sure what was the best way to approach her on it.

"He's over here," she said letting go of him and crossing the graveyard until she came to stop in front of one covered in flowers. "Our 9th anniversary was last week so I sent lots of flowers here although I didn't visit him," she said. 

Harry only nodded his head and read the tombstone.

**Roger Christopher Davies**

**1979-2002**

**A great wizard who was a excelent Qu÷itch player and loved his son.**

"You have a son?" asked Harry. He had no idea Cho was a mother. 

"Yes he was born right before he died. Roger died of Cancer and he decided that if he lost the battle that Quidditch and Roger jr. had to be on his tombstone," said Cho giving a weak smile, trying hard not to cry as she so often had often had over 6 years. __

"That must be rough," commented Harry not wanting to say anything inapropriate. He understood that this was a very difficult subject to discuss. He, himself rarly spoke Hermione's name aloud in front of anyone.

"Where is Hermione?" asked Cho 

Harry led Cho across the graveyard to where Hermione had been buried. After only one look he began crying. _'It still hurts just as much as it did when it first happened.'_ he thought to himself while reading Hermione's tombstone.

**Hermione Granger Potter**

**1980-1997**

**With bravery led to the downfall of the Dark Wizard,**

** Lord Voldemort******

  "I'm so sorry Harry," said Cho putting a hand on his back.

"That's all I've heard for the past 12 years," snapped Harry although he didn't mean to. 

"I think I am ready to go home now," she said in a hurry.

"I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm sorry," explained Harry.

"It's okay, really it is. I need to be getting home anyway," replied Cho. 

"If you are sure," he said. He really didn't want their evening to end but saw how uncomfortable Cho had become.

"I'll see you," said Cho getting on the broom Harry had bought her and about to fly away.

"Maybe," said Harry. Once again it didn't occour to him exactly what it was he had just said.

I'm so close to crazy,  
Right on the edge.  
Just one step away from going insane,  
But I'm not there yet.  
If I could just lose my mind,  
I wouldn't know you died.  
But this close to crazy,  
Is far from forgeting you.

Harry sat down beside Hermione's grave. He wished he could just talk to her one last time. It felt impossible for him to feel peace since he never got to tell her he loved her too. 

"Why did you have to go then. Couldn't you of just stayed with me for one last minute," he said into the wind. 

For a second he thought he heard a whisper saying, "Come to me Harry."

"Hermione?" asked Harry not realizing what that sounded like.

"Come to me Harry," the voice said again.

"The only way I could would be to," said Harry not finishing his sentance. _'I must be with her. I can't go through the rest of my life without her. What about Ron and Lavender? And Sara?,'_ he thought.

"Come to me Harry," said the voice even more urgently.

"I'm coming," whispered Harry pulling out his wand. Thoughts of his whole life played over in his mind as he stood in front of the grave. Those included memories of his parents he never recalled before, when he first found out he was a wizard, his years at hogwarts, Quidditch, falling in love, losing Hermione, feeling lost for years, watching Ron raise his children, becoming minister of magic, going on the date with Cho, and now feeling like he can't bare to live anymore.

"Come to me Harry," said the voice and what Harry saw next made him torn between crying or smiling. In front of him stood Hermione's  goast.

"Yes," he said with confidence. Putting his wand to his head he whispered, "Avada Kedavra."

"Uncle Harry!" screamed Sara running as fast as she could towards him, Ron right behind her.

Try as he might Harry couldn't stop what he had just started. A flash of green light came from his wand and hit him before he could even turn to see them one last time. He felt a jolt in his stomache and began twirling almost like traveling with a portkey. Soon he was standing on clouds with Hermione holding his hand.

"You came," said Hermione smiling.


End file.
